


seven devils dreaming

by melancholydreadfuldream



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, Fake Marriage, Implied/Referenced Torture, Obsessive Behavior, Time Lord Victorious, Yandere Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholydreadfuldream/pseuds/melancholydreadfuldream
Summary: DW AU. You have a new assignment, to keep an eye on a man called John Smith. Easy, right? That's until the truth is revealed behind who John Smith really is. The most dangerous man in the universe, the trickster of the world, the last of the Time Lord, the oncoming storm called the Doctor, trapped in a human state.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	seven devils dreaming

** Fandom: Doctor Who **

** Summary: DW AU. You have a new assignment, to keep an eye on a man called John Smith. Easy, right? That's until the truth is revealed behind who John Smith really is. The most dangerous man in the universe, the trickster of the world, the last of the Time Lord, the oncoming storm called the Doctor, trapped in a human state. **

****

** Pairing: Tenth Doctor x Reader **

****

** Warning: ooc, deception, mention of sex, a possibility of dark!doctor, obsessive behavior, mention of torture. **

****

** A/N: Honestly, this is also a nonsense of a fanfic indulging in the idea of dark!doctor. But I couldn't write very well hence this will be a painful read. But I'm gonna post it anyway because I am evil.  **

****

Ugh, I was bored. I have been inactive ever since my last mission 2 month ago. I have been assigned for desk duty which is such a waste of my potential. I am one of the best actives in the Division where I work. And yet here I am sentenced into desk duty as punishment for punching the jerk-face that is my client during my last mission. In my defense, that jerk-face deserved it. That man was horrible and it was times like this I hated my job, to protect bad guy like him. Though in my line of work it was actually all about the pay day. 

The base where I work is located in some alien planet with permission from the local. We got along with the local fairly well. The Division offered protection in exchange for the space we occupied for our headquarter.

The Division consists of both alien and human, we are all to work together to monitor the happening in the universe and sell information to those who seek it and depending on the clients, we are to step in to stop the chaos or cause it. We are no shadow proclamation or even time agency. In fact, the time agency hated us but still sometimes they also used our service.

Someone dropped a folder on my desk right in front of me.

"Look like you got your wish, (last name), you are off desk duty. That is your new mission." Luke said. He is one of my co-workers in analysis section. He is not an active like me. In Division, we called our field agents an active.

I picked up the folder with excitement and frowned when I saw the contain. "Babysitting duty? Again? Why me? Can't someone else do it?"

Luke is annoyed. "Would you prefer desk duty then?"

"I will take it." I quickly said.

"Good. Because you don't actually have a choice. The big guy upstairs ask for you specifically for this assignment."

"The big guy did? Is this another punishment?" I asked in exasperation.

Luke shrugged. "Wasn't that bad. You get to be undercover the duration required to keep an eye on that guy."

I pulled the picture of my target. A handsome man called John Smith. "Is that a fake name?" I asked. The man in the picture is actually good looking, an eye candy, so maybe it won't be so bad.

I read the detail regarding this John Smith. A human. A history teacher for a school in Beacon Hill, a small town on Earth. He also worked as a librarian.

"Ugh, boring..." I complained. "What is interesting about him that someone pay us to keep an eye for him?"

Luke shrugged. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"But this guy sounded boring. His lecture probably put his students to sleep." I mocked. "Also, 'keep an eye on him by inserting active on his daily life'. Please don't tell me I have to be undercover as a teacher?"

"I felt bad for your students if that is the case..." Luke said in flat tone.

"Hey!" I yelled offended.

"You actually can pick how you are planning to insert yourself into his life."

I grinned mischievously. "I want a job where I get to kick bad guys in return for watching over that boring man." I gasped dramatically. "A private investigator. I always wanted to be a PI." I grinned. "(Name) (last name) PI."

"Glad to see your finding amusement in this." Luke said but his tone is anything but glad. "How are you meant to watch over him if you go after bad guys?"

I shrugged. "I will make it work." I picked up the picture again. "I'm about to rock this guy world." I said with a huge grin.

Had I known who John Smith really is, I would have refused the job. But I was set up.

7777

"The Doctor is indisposed. He won't be causing us trouble. And I have employed actives to distract the human doctor."

"Make sure it stays that way."

7777

Inserting myself into John Smith's routine is fairly easy. I 'met' him during his time working in the library. I was there for research. I introduced myself as a PI who just moved in town.

John is polite and awkward but very helpful in my research.

I thought it would be fun to be PI but considering I was in a small town, there is hardly any excitements here.

As a PI, mostly I got bored at my office which I rented on the second floor of a bar. The place is quite large so that's where I stay for the night.

I didn't stalk John all day because I didn't want to catch attention of the people of town so I hang out in the bar and befriended the bartender. Small town, people like to gossip, so I have to be extra careful, newcomer tend to catch the town people's eyes. At least, the bartender is cute and friendly, his name is Holden.

My first case is to find a missing cat much to my chagrin. The second case is slightly more intriguing, to investigate a husband affair.

In between, I always made sure to go to the library for my 'research'. I got to speak with John a few times now and he is hilariously awkward with women. Some women in Beacon Hills evidently find him eye-pleasing and love to flirt with him. After I saw how he dealt with them, I realized I can't be outright flirting with him. He would just shoot me down like he did the others.

Though, I supposed I have a better chance because John is definitely interested in me when I mentioned that I work as a PI.

He is curious why I moved into the small town of Beacon Hills and I said I needed a fresh start.

7777

John found me lurking around at the school where he teaches. 

I told him I have a concerned parent as my client who want me to take a look at their son's life, fearing he's involved with the wrong sort of crowd.

John, as a teacher, is rightly concerned and offered to help especially when, surprise surprise, the boy in question is actually one of his students.

Well, I was supposed to keep an eye on him too so him volunteering to help is helping my case. Two birds one stone kind of thing. I was pleased with myself.

I found out I was wrong about John though. His lecture didn't put his students to sleep. He has a funny way to make history interesting. And it does help that he is good looking so most of his female students are very attentive to listen to his lecture in hope to get a praise. He is very likable among his students. He is one of the students' favorite teacher.

John discreetly pointed to the boy, Clarke, his name. I turned to watch over the boy and he did look too distracted. John is concerned and he wishes to talk to the boy. Of course, it didn't end well. Teenagers. They want our attentions and they don't want it too. I watched as Clarke get mad at John and left. 

So, I followed the boy, he is my job after all. I wanted to get paid so I have to report the case as soon as possible. I have some other boring clients I need to deal with too beside Clarke's parents. The soonest I finish with all of them, the quickest I could establish my reputation as PI here and get accepted by the town. Then I can finally focus back on my primary mission, John.

Of course, the son of the client ended up in trouble and I have to intervene. Though I ended up in jail for starting a fight with the local drug gang. The parents are right, Clarke did get into a mess with the gang and now they are blackmailing him. Once I found out what they have on Clarke, I politely asked them to hand over their blackmail material to me and they laughed in my face. So, I violently asked with my fist instead.

The Sheriff glanced at me in displeasure as I stared back at him from behind the bars. I could tell he dislikes me already, probably think I'm trouble. Well, he's not wrong. 

John surprised me when he come to the police station to bail me out. He seemed on a good term with the Sheriff that the old man actually let me off the hook.

"Thanks, I owe you one." I said as we got out of the police station.

"You didn't owe me anything, Miss (Last Name). You are doing a good thing after all...for Clarke..."

"Yeah, just call me (Name). I didn't do it for Clarke. I'm being paid by his parents, remember?" I dismissed his claim.

"Still, you saved him from the gang. I'm grateful for that." John turned to glance at my face. "That look hurt." He tentatively touches the bruises on my face. 

I winced. "Should have seen the other guys..." I said with a laugh.

"I really can't say I'm approve with how you deal with the gang though..." he said in firm tone.

"Ah, you are one of those pacifist people, huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far...but I do believe in less violence and more talking."

"No wonder you are a teacher."

"What's wrong with being a teacher?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose. Well then, Mr Smith, thank you again for your help but I gotta go..."

"Call me John."

I blinked and then shrugged with a small smile. "See you around, John."

"See you soon, (Name)" He actually pick up one of my hands and kissed it like a gentleman from those classic movies. "Take good care of yourself."

7777

The next day, while I was hanging out on the bar nursing my drink, I spotted John entered the bar. I raised my eyebrows at him. He didn't strike me as the type to go to a bar sort of person. Too gentlemanly. He seated himself beside me without invite.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to teach Beacon Hills' bright young minds?" I asked teasingly.

"I have a free period." John replied as he glanced at me. "I feel concern for you."

"Me? Why?"

He shrugged. "So what about you? No client today?"

"Nope." I said. "Can I buy you a drink, John?"

"Sure."

And from then on, we become sort of friends. I hangs out on the library in lazy afternoon when my work as PI is slow. He hang out at the bar at night at my request whenever I need to wind up. I also invited him to my office to have a look around. 

"Sorry, the place is messy..." I said.

"It's fine. I'm the one who is intruding..." He glanced around the room. "You sleep here?"

"Yeah, can't afford separate living space and office."

John hummed. "Nice place though."

"I know."

7777

"So, what's with you and the teacher?" Holden, the bartender asked one day.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Lately I saw you hanging out a lot with him. Are you seeing him?"

"Just friends."

"Friends that hang out most of the times?" he asked in obvious disbelief.

"we find kindred spirit in each other?" I spouted out bullshit.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me..." Holden shrugged with a pout. "You are alone today?"

"yeah. John has a teacher gala thing."

"He didn't invite you along?"

"Not my thing."

He finally left me alone to deal with the other customers.

7777

John is adorably awkward. He told me about a fellow teacher at the school, Joan, who seem to be politely flirting with her.

"Well, if you like her, flirt back." I said.

"I don't know..."

"Why? Do you have someone you like already?"

"No, not really."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I think the school has rules about fellow teachers getting together...?"

"Screw the rules..." I said. "If you like her, you should give her a chance. What if she is the one for you, John and you missed your chance because of some rules?"

"I suppose..." John looked reluctant.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you need my help with her?"

John's eyes widened. "No!" He practically yelled.

"Geez, okay, no need to yell..."

"Sorry."

7777

John started seeing Joan so he started to spend less time with me.

When I reported this to my handler, Luke, he gave me an earful about it. So, I had to do something.

I stalked both John and Joan on their date. I started to investigate Joan for dirt. I have to sabotage their relationship. Not my proudest moment especially since I was the one who push John into dating her. Eventually they broke up and John return to hang out with me, nursing a drink together over his short-lived romance. Though I get the feeling John isn't entirely too troubled with the break-up.

7777

I finally established my reputation as a PI in Beacon Hills when I 'rescued' a child from a kidnapper. Honestly, it was just a coincidence. I just happen in the wrong place right time kind of thing.

I become sort of famous because of what happened. My picture is in article on local newspapers. The Sheriff is actually start to look at me differently and acted all nice with me. 

John gazed at me with admiration as if I have suddenly become his heroine or something. He took me out on a dinner. I told him to meet me in McDonald for burgers much to his astonishment. I think he want to take me to a fancy dinner but I hate that.

I started getting more clients as a PI. The Sheriff also started to invite me to help with his cases. I started getting into my fake job a little too seriously now, almost neglecting my primary assignment.

Luke, for some reason, seemed to know and reprimand me to 'up my game'. Ugh, I don't like this part because that meant I have to start getting romantically involved with John to keep him with me.

So during a night while he's hanging out on my office while we drank alcohol together, I kissed him. He kissed me back. But he acted like a proper gentleman, telling me that I was drunk and it would inappropriate of him to take advantage.

John is acting weird lately, like those lovesick fools. He became more affectionate with me, holding my hand, caressing my hair, smiling adorably at me, stuff like that.

I should be happy because he's acting exactly as I expected him to but I like him as friend and It just so weird to change the dynamic. But I know I have to make the jump on that.

7777

John is upset with me. He's actually mad because I didn't properly acknowledge what we have, whatever that is.

"Do you like me, (name)?"

"Well, yeah, you are my best friend, John." 

"That's not what I meant and you know it." John looked frustrated. "I want more from us. And I would like it if you want it too..."

I wanted to hit myself in the head. I should just follow the mission and become his girlfriend but I genuinely like him as a friend and I don't want to pretend to love him. Even though for the sake of the assignment, I have to. I can tell John is losing patience in dealing with me. I have been brushing him off lately and then being affectionate next. And I said assignment, but really it's all about the payday, isn't it? Part of me feel horrible because I do consider him as friend but another part of me, the sensible one, forced me to face reality. John is just an assignment, not a friend at all. When the time come, I would have to left him behind.

John displeased with me and left, refusing to talk to me.

Now what? If he is mad with me, it would be a bit hard to keep an eye on him. Luke is going to give me hell for this. But I did accept this assignment so I have obligation to see it through at any cost.

7777

I got a client, a young lady who is afraid of her husband who apparently a very influential individual in this town. The husband abused her hence she wishes for a divorce. But the husband refused so the lady, Mary, wishes for me to discreetly get a dirt on the husband and blackmailing him into divorcing her and left her alone. So, I made plan for a stake out on the husband. 

I saw John and he is being cold toward me on purpose. I don't like it.

I got dirt on the husband but I wasn't careful and was found out. His henchmen attacked me while I was walking home alone one night. Had it not for John I would have got hurt a lot worse. It was the first time I wonder if John has a dark side. The calm way he handles the henchmen with precision movement to disable them while still give them a whole of hurts is kinda...amazing but also scary.

I gaped at him. "John?"

John walked toward me and sat down beside me on the ground. He gently touched the bruise on my neck from when they tried to strangle me. "I really wish you would be more careful." He said with a sigh.

"Thank you for saving me..." I whispered.

"Just because I'm still mad at you, doesn't meant I don't care about you. Because I do care, (name)..."

"I...care about you too, John."

"But you don't love me..."

"Do you? Love me?" I asked. 

John didn't answer for a second. He sighed. "I like kissing you. I want to kiss you some more."

I chuckled at him and winced as I stroke my neck. I closed my eyes and thought on the night we kissed. I don't know if I want to kiss him again but right at this moment, I very much wanted to.

"We should report this to the Sheriff and you need to go to see a doctor." John said in concern.

"No to both."

John glanced at me in disbelief. "These men just tried to kill you."

"Hazard being a PI? Means I'm doing my job right...somewhat..." I said with a hoarse tone.

"Not funny, (name)." John said firmly. "Look at you, you can barely talk. You really need to see a doctor."

"Ugh, too much paperwork."

"I will handle the paperwork."

"John, I really just want to go home, you know? I'm beat up..." I said tiredly.

"Fine, but you're coming home with me."

"Fine." I agreed to tired to argue.

7777

I glanced around John's house. It was a bit small but lovely. I saw a few sketches on the coffee table. It was sketches of some alien in nature. My eyes widened. John is suspicious after all. I thought he was an ordinary human but he knew the existence of alien? The drawing of Daleks, Cyberman and many other alien species. It was really good though, the drawing. I didn't know he could draw so well.

"What is this?" I asked as I waved one of the sketches.

"Oh, it was just a doodle." John said. "You knew years back there are alien invasion on Earth. Those are supposedly eye-witness account of how the alien species look like."

"You never encounter any of them?"

"Nope."

I picked up a drawing of a young girl. "And who is this?"

"Rose..." John whispered solemnly.

"And who is Rose?" I asked.

John didn't answer for a few seconds. "Nobody, apparently...just someone that didn't exist."

I frowned. I have a feeling there is more about this Rose. So while John is distracted, I took the sketch into my pocket, intending to ask Luke to investigate her.

John prepared a warm bath for me and tend to my wounds afterward. He also gave me some hot tea to calm my nerves. He gave me one of his pajamas for me to wear to sleep.

"You can take my bed, I will sleep on the floor."

"Your bed is big enough for two. We could sleep together." I said.

John raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know what I meant."

He grinned.

I shook my head. "I'm tired. I will go to bed first."

"I will join you later."

"Just a warning, I snore."

John chuckled.

7777

That morning I woke up with John's arms somehow has envelop me. I turned to look at his sleeping face. I couldn't help the small smile on my face. I discreetly removed his hands and move out of the bedroom as not to disturb him. It was still a bit early. 

I took my bag pulled my smartphone and took a picture of Rose drawing and send it to Luke with a text to find out about her. Then I made coffee for myself.

Shortly after, John got out from his bedroom, with adorable messy hair, looking a bit in panic. He stopped short when he saw me chilling in his kitchen drinking his coffee.

"Hey..." I greeted innocently. "Coffee?"

He gazed at me and actually sighed in relief. "I thought you left the house..."

"What if I did?"

"I would have hunt you down." He said with this expression I can't decipher.

I couldn't tell whether he was joking or serious. So I decided to change the subject to my case, the reason why I become a damsel in distress for John.

"I am a PI. This is what I do. And frankly I love it. I'm not gonna stop doing what I do just because some guy decided I was in the way." I said when John expressed how dangerous my line of the work is.

To tell the truth, if I ever left Division, I could see myself working as PI. 

7777

I managed to get back at the guy who tried to have me killed. I blackmailed him in regard of his illegal business, forced him to divorce his wife and make him agreed to give said ex-wife generous amount alimony. 

He agreed very reluctantly but I know he won't just let me go for blackmailing him. I know he will try different ways to hurt me but for now he will back off.

John is worried and tried to stay by my side whenever he can to make sure I will not be in danger. But he can't do much since he has school to teach and other stuffs.

I reassured him that they won't get the drop on me again. 

7777

This small town lately become a hotspot for crime. Robbery, kidnapping and murders. And I used to think small town means less excitement. Now it feels like too much sometimes.

My relationship with John is still shaky at best. All because I couldn't fully open myself to him. How can I? I'm living a lie. John might know my name and the fake background of mine but he doesn't know the real me.

And John obviously is not what he said he is either. Sometimes i catches a glimpse of someone scary within John. It made me pretty curious to try to find out more about the true John. I suspect John's identity is a cover up. But even as I suspecting this, I started to have all this confusing feeling for him.

7777

The nerve of her! That Joan! How dare she said that I'm not worthy of John? Who does she think she is acting all high and mighty?

When I told John about it, he grinned childishly. "You're jealous..." he said, pleased and wrapped a hand around mine.

I scoffed at what he claimed. Why does John look pleasantly happy with the thought of me being jealous? It was kinda annoying me.

But to tell the truth though, Joan is right, I can't imagine why John could ever love someone like me. I'm a mess.

7777

"The Doctor's companion has contacted Jack Harkness for help in locating the Doctor."

"Stall them. Divert their attention. Create a chaos near them. Do not let them find out the location of the Doctor. The plan must not fail."

7777

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!!" I yelled on top of my lungs while I ran after the bad guy.

My target, upon hearing my banshee scream, ran faster. Only to fall spectacularly with a trick by John who happened to be in town while I was doing my thing. 

John, who heard me screaming like crazy, glanced up from his conversation with a fellow teacher. He smiled in amusement upon spotting me. He saw who I was after and did thing I can explain, creating some sort of chain reaction with stuff around him which ended up with my target fell within my reach.

"Hah! Got you, jerk-face!" I yelled as I grabbed him.

Joan winced at my language.

John grinned as he approached me. "What are you doing with him, (name)?"

"Isn't obvious? He's a fugitive. I'm a bounty hunter at the moment." I said with a grin. 

John smiled fondly at me.

"How did you do that by the way?"

"Do what?"

"That thing you do... I don't know what it's called anyway, but that is awesome!" I said.

"Happy coincidence?" John said with a shitty grin.

I saw Joan from behind John, watching us with a look of disapproval which make me suddenly have an idea to annoy her some more. I pulled John down toward me and kissed him much to his pleasant surprise. He kissed me back. I saw from the corner of my eyes of Joan leaving the scene. I grinned into the kiss.

"What bring this on?" John asked.

"For your happy coincidence." I said teasingly.

"Get a room." My target scoffed.

I turned toward him. "Oh you will get a room, alright, off to jail you are." I grabbed him and pushed him to the direction of the police station. "See you around, John."

"See you tonight, (name)."

7777

I was drunk the first time I had sex with John. What the hell was I thinking? It was so embarrassing. I was upset because of a case. I lost a client that I personally get attached to. I failed her. I was so upset and I drank a lot. 

John took me upstairs to my place where I shamelessly (at the times) seduces him with (oh dear, someone kill me please) a lap dance and basically being a tease till he agreed to bed me. John is a proper gentleman and at first has refused me, claiming he didn't want to take advantage of my drunken state. Apparently, I told him to hell with proper and if he didn't bed me, I would find someone who would. And after that, I distinctly saw his eyes darken with possessive desire and he did exactly what I asked and more.

I have got to admit John is an excellent lover.

7777

I was pissed at John for suddenly proposing me with marriage. We haven't even known each other that long to even start talking about marriage. Hell, there isn't even a talk about it yet and here he was, cornering me with a proposal?! What.the.hell? And when I acted surprised and confused and absolutely against it, he got really quiet and withdrawn. When I asked him about it, he gave me the silent treatment. Seriously?

He acted like a maiden I deflowered or something and now demanding I marry him as a responsibility.

I sighed in frustration. At the risk of calling myself bitchy, I really think John is too needy and I don't like it. He's wonderful man but why is he in a hurry with our relationship? And in the first place, this isn't actually a real relationship! 

I contacted Luke and asked him how long I am meant to watch over John and if I really have to go through a fake marriage with him. I actually got order from the above to do it. Do everything within my power to make John happy and make him stay attached to me.

7777

John got shot, because of me. He was protecting me from a drive-by shooting. I was trying to talk to him but he stubbornly ignoring me and then he did that, protecting me again. How could he be so stupid?

I was getting emotional as I waited for him in his hospital bed. This was supposed to be a simple assignment so why did it went too far like this? John got hurt because I choose to be a PI while inserting myself in his life.

Thankfully his wound is not severe. When he woke up, I said 'yes' to him. At first, he is confused but when he realized what I meant, he smiled brightly.

After he got out of hospital, he become more affectionate with me even in public. I don't do PDA, I only did that before to piss that Joan.

I was suspicious with the shooting though. Things seemed to happen around me and John which kind of pushes us together. I asked Luke if he or someone from above arranged that but he had no idea. He did promise to poke around for me.

7777

Thankfully we both agreed on a small wedding. In fact, I vetoed wedding dress. I wore a simple white dress on the day of our marriage and we signed on a piece of paper I didn't bother to look twice with a fake priest arranged by Luke.

I moved into John's house. We shared a room together and I settled into our marriage life. John still disapproved of how I handle my PI job from time to time especially when he found out I got hurt. One day, I got home with busted lips from my interfering a fight between crazy divorced couple and the dark expression that flashed across his face literally give me chill. I explained to him that it was just an accident and he really need to stop having constipated face every time I got a little hurt.

John is evidently angered by me dismissing his concern. He grabbed both of my wrists and demanded I paid attention to him. I flinched at his reaction and he apologized sort of.

Thankfully, afterward I only got small cases like tracking a missing dog or stolen family heirloom. The school is out on holiday. John wanted to assist me in my work. I narrowed my eyes at him unhappily. It is almost like he wants to take over my life or something. But then when I saw the childlike delight on his face when he found the missing dog or successfully retrieving the lost item, I ended up allowing him to come along.

"You've got to teach me about that happy coincidence trick..." I said.

"(name), I wouldn't know how to. I just do it."

I pouted. "Just say that you didn't want to teach me that."

John and I accidentally got involved with a very scary pregnant woman whose water broke and she was cursing everyone during the entire birth while the ambulance is nowhere to be found. But the look on John's face though when he delivers that woman's baby... I almost worried that he's going to demand we have a child but thankfully he didn't.

John always gazed at me with that genuine expression. No one ever look at me that way before, no one but him. I told him as much. He would kiss my neck gently and told me that everyone who couldn't really see me for me is a fool.

And I wonder if he really sees me. I lied to him, I still do, but did he know? I become unsettled at the thought of being played by him. I become determine to find out why they wanted John observed and who he really is.

7777

Luke is frantic when he called me about Rose. Rose was that man's companion. The Doctor. The most feared man in universe, the face-changer, the man who is capable of being kind as much as he is able to be cruel. I froze when I saw the many known faces of the Doctor on my tablet and one of them clearly is John.

I discreetly scanned John while he was sleeping and found out he is a human, only have one heart. But the Doctor has two hearts. What the hell is happening? Someone has turned him into a human. But who? And for what purpose? Are they planning to kill him? But why assigned the Division to keep an eye on him?

I groaned in frustration. What is the big guy even thinking to accept a job that involved the Doctor? What the fuck is wrong with him? He had made me a target for the Doctor's wrath for when he returned to his true self if that even possible. I was really, really frightened by the Doctor. I heard the stories and it wasn't good. I know he is capable of being kind but from my side, I only ever heard his famous cruelty of no second chance.

The Doctor is a good man. That was everyone always said. But they also said he is the cruellest man ever. When he suffered loss of his companions, he snapped and enraged at the world. He called himself the Time Lord Victorious and that the law of time is his. 

Although he's getting better, according to rumour, that he's making amend and taking both old and new companion again, saving people and planet and whatnot, the Time Lord Victorious still existed in him and still come out to play from time to time. And that is what make the Doctor is properly frightening.

I found out that his current companion is Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. So, I grabbed my vortex manipulator and went to investigate them. From what I can tell, they have lost the Doctor. I was off my game apparently because someone put a gun on my back. I recognized him as one of the Doctor's former companion, Jack Harkness. He found me lurking around and caught me.

They interrogated me. I have no choice but to tell the truth about John when Jack force-feed me a truth drug. They demanded I bring them to John.

7777

"Hand off my wife." John said coldly as he pointed my gun toward Jack and the others when he saw me being kept as prisoner after we entered our house via vortex manipulator.

When Jack, Martha and Mickey realized that John really did not recognize them, they let me go. They were surprised to learn that John had married me.

John fussed over me. "Are you alright, (name)?" 

I didn't say anything. It was my first time seeing him carrying a gun and for some reason, he frightened me greatly. I tried to calm myself.

The companion furiously asked me what did I do to him even though I am as clueless as they are. Jack demanded that I take them to the Division and to the client that asked us to keep an eye on John.

John demanded everyone to shut up. He glanced at me, expecting me to explain but I didn't. I refused to look at him. It was Martha who tell him all he needed to know.

John looked calm after he learned the truth from Martha. He scrutinizes me with his eyes. "So it was all a lie." He said, sounding strangely not surprised.

"You are way too calm about this." I said. "Are you sure you really have no idea?"

John looked pissed now. "Would you like me to be angry, wife?" he spatted the word with venom.

I flinched. "You are the one who asked me, remember?"

"And do you even love me or was it all just an assignment to you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!"

I looked away. "It wasn't real."

"You're lying." he said, almost pleading me.

"Am not. Ask Jack, he forced me to eat a truth drug. I can only speak the truth."

Jack confirmed it.

John looked sad and defeated. I wanted to hug him but all my instinct is telling me to run. I could see it within John, the being called the Doctor, and I am afraid.

7777

I was forced to help figuring out what happened to the Doctor and who turned him into a John.

Martha said something about chameleon circuit? And something about a watch with perception filter. But John and I never saw a watch like the one Martha described.

I have no choice but to enlist Luke. He is pissed at me for ruining the assignment and for involving him with this mess. I glared at him. I blame the Division, what kind of idiot would willingly agree to mess with the Doctor in the first place anyway? The big boss should have his head cut off for being massively stupid.

7777

One mess after another later, we finally found the information regarding the Doctor's Time Lord consciousness. Jack basically has to threaten to dangle the big guy off the window before he told us about the client who made the payment for John case.

I was surprised that John willingly agreed to follow on it despite knowing the return of the Doctor means the end of John Smith. John has not talked me to me since I told him everything between us wasn't real.

Luke provided John with the tablet containing information regarding the Doctor. And he learned about Rose. "She was real..." he whispered in awe.

I almost felt jealous. Almost. I know I didn't have a right to be jealous. So I turned away from him to focus on other things.

7777

I have no idea how someone got the drop off the Doctor. Apparently during an adventure with Martha and Mickey in some alien planet, they got ambushed by a young woman called Kovarian and her army. She tricked the Doctor into a chameleon circuit of her own. The Doctor is smart but he knew he can also be thick sometimes. He had no choice but to follow along Kovarian's demand if he wanted to keep his companion safe.

Kovarian had promised to let Martha and Mickey go after the Doctor follow through with the chameleon circuit. And so he did. His time lord consciousness was stored into a special hourglass and the energy is being used for experiments. For what purpose, no one know.

True to her words, Kovarian did drop Martha and Mickey on Earth where they frantically contacted Torchwood for help in locating the Doctor. What they didn't know is that Kovarian also dropped the Doctor turned human on Earth under watchful eyes of the Division. The companion had thought that she would have taken the Doctor off on another planet.

7777

I managed to retrieve that damned hourglass and I pushed it on Martha's hand. I was done with them. I was done with John freaking Smith and the Doctor. While everyone is thoroughly distracted with breaking the hourglass and the time lord consciousness forced its way into John, I ran. I was a coward. I couldn't stand any longer be in their presence.

Kovarian, having lost and cornered, decided to hold the Earth hostage. Now, they really need the Doctor to save the world.

7777

I cursed the big boss for putting me in this position. I packed up my stuff and decided to go on the run before the Doctor come for me. I picked up a bio damper to throw him off my signature in case he decided to track me. And I ran and I prayed and I hope he never bother with me.

But, of course, it was only a matter of time before he finds me. Luke warned me about the Doctor coming to Division demanding to meet with the active called (name) (last name). I ditched the communication device I had on my person knowing its likely Luke's warning call is traced by the Doctor. And I ran again.

That dreaded day finally come when I saw the Doctor's Tardis one day.

John, no, the Doctor got out of the Tardis. He was alone. He glanced at me and said, "Hello, wife."

"I didn't want any trouble, Doctor." I said quickly. "I didn't know that John is you. Had I known, I would never..."

The Doctor regarded me curiously. "You are afraid of me."

I didn't reply as if that is not obvious considering who he is.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I know you didn't have anything to do with Kovarian."

"Then why are you looking for me?"

"I just would love to talk..."

I stared at him flabbergasted. "Talk? About what?"

He shrugged. "You are my wife."

"It wasn't even a real marriage!!" I snapped. I probably shouldn't have said that but I was really frustrated and confused with the Doctor.

"It was real for john so it was real for me."

"John is not even real person!"

The Doctor shrugged again as if he can't see that he's upsetting me greatly or maybe he knew but didn't care. "You took care of me, sorry, John. And even if it wasn't real to you, I would like to say thank you."

I was confused with his line of thought here. What? Shouldn't he be super mad at me or something?

"I would like to offer you a chance to travel with me in the Tardis just this once."

"I don't believe you."

He looked surprised; his mouth hangs open.

"Why would you spend all this time looking for me? Just to say thank you? I'm not stupid, Doctor. What do you really want from me?" I stared at the Tardis behind him. "Are you trying to trick me to get inside the Tardis so you could punish me or something?"

He looked saddened. "You really saw me as the bad guy here, huh?" He noticed some bruise I have on my wrist. He moved to touch me but I stepped backward. He didn't take another step. "What happened to you?" He gestured to my wrist.

"None of your business." I spat furiously. I wanted to kick myself in the head for poking the bear.

A dark expression crossed his feature.

I gulped.

He composed himself into a calm and polite manner. "I would like to show you something." he said as he raised a hand toward me.

I stared at his outstretched hand. "Do I have a choice?"

He didn't reply for a few second. "I promise you will not be harmed. And if you come with me, you will not regret it."

I didn't know what possessed me to accept his words. It was stupid of me.

7777

He took me to that night, in the past, the first time John and I had sex. I didn't recognize it at first. The Doctor brought me to a place, the place where I lost my client and he told me to save her.

I was flabbergasted by him again. "Isn't that against the rule of time or something?"

"Are you really gonna argue about the rule of time with a Time Lord?" he asked back.

So I did as he asked. I saved my client. But past me had no idea, she still thinks the client died.

The Doctor arranged for my client to leave town and start a new life.

I didn't understand why he did this. "Why?" I asked.

"I remembered this night. The night you come to me, sad and lost. I remembered thinking I hated seeing that expression on her face. I want to make her, you, happy just as you made me a happy man that night."

I blushed when I realized what he's implying. My mind couldn't help but having a flashback of that night we spend together.

The Doctor smiled at me. "I would really like it if you come with me, (name). Travel with me in the Tardis. Have adventure together, saving people. I know that's the reason you love being a PI. Stay with me and we can go anywhere anytime."

A warning bell rang in my mind for a while now but, being the idiot that I am, I ignored it in favor of that handsome face smiling beautiful lies at me.

7777

The Doctor is fiercely protective of me. He didn't take it well when someone took me as hostage or when I got hurt by someone else's hand. That part of him reminded me a lot of of my times with John. It also made me very uncomfortable.

One day, I found a piece of paper and I recognized it as my fake marriage certificate with John. But why did the Doctor keep it? And then I frowned when I noticed the signatures on the certificate. What should have been John Smith's name is now written and signed as the Doctor. What?

I confronted him about it.

"I told you it was real for me." He said.

"It wasn't real! This is a human marriage custom! You are not even human!" I yelled furiously. I don't know why I was so angry over this marriage thing. I felt like I have been imprisoned and I didn't even realize it. "How did you even change the name in the first place?" I asked. "In case you don't know, the priest who officiate our fake wedding is also fake. So this paper..." I waved it around. "...is meaningless!!"

"He was a real priest. I made sure of it."

Did he seriously crossing his own time stream just to make sure we have a real marriage? I can't believe it. He really creeps me out right now. 

"It is still legal and binding. You are my wife."

"Like hell I am!!" I yelled. "I'm not your wife! You are an alien and thus the marriage is invalid!"

"Not to me."

"You can't do that! You can't just decide on your own which rules apply to you and which didn't!"

"Does it bother you that much to be married to me?" he asked. "Do you hate me so much?"

"You are frightening me."

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me. I would never harm you willingly."

"Take me back."

"What?"

"Drop me back on earth or wherever, I don't care! I just want to be away from you."

The Doctor looked hurt but to my surprise he dropped me back on earth. "I will come back for you when you have calm down." he said.

I wanted to scream. "No, Doctor, I want you to leave me alone."

"I can't."

Oh I believe him. He is not going to let me go just like that. I started to mentally making a plan to run. But he took one look at me and he knew.

"Don't run from me, (name)." He warned. "No matter how far you run, even to the end of time, I will always find you...forever."

"Well, Doctor, considering you are immortal and I am not, I don't think you will have forever." I said cruelly.

He flinched at that. He gazed at me with a profound sadness that made me feel guilty. And then a darker expression replaced it.

I froze under his gaze. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't say that last bit.

The Tardis vanished out of sight and I can finally breathe easier.

7777

I contacted everyone I know and begged them to help me hide from the Doctor but one word of the Doctor and they all shut me down. They wouldn't want to risk the wrath of Time Lord Victorious.

Not even the Doctor's companion willing to help me.

"I don't know what he saw in you." Jack replied with disgust. "But you obviously make him happy. Even though you seem to bring a darker version of him out..."

No, I am not, I wanted to scream.

"After losing Rose, you are the first he allowed himself to love..."

And that gave me an idea. If I could get Rose back... I heard she was trapped on the other universe. If I could get her back here, then maybe he will let me go. According to Jack, Rose is the light that make the Doctor a better person. If she is here, then maybe whatever darkness the Doctor harbour will be gone and I will be set free.

With that new mission in mind, I ran again from the Doctor while discreetly trying to enlist help in opening a breach on the other universe.

The Doctor always found me, like he promised. He rescued me from danger sometimes. He traveled with someone called Donna now. He introduced me to her but not as his wife to my great relief. He gave me a look that said to behave so I obeyed.

Donna excitedly greeted me. She was a nice enough woman and I like her. She begged me to travel with her in the Tardis, claiming she need a woman's company.

I had no choice but to agree.

7777

Turned out I didn't have to do anything about Rose. Because she is coming to our world herself. The fierce woman who love the Doctor and the woman he still loves. I can smell the freedom already. 

The brightened smile on his face when he saw her is annoying to me. I don't understand why I still have such complicated feeling for the Doctor. I tried to pushes my feeling down.

Then the Daleks happened. 

And then there is a meta-crisis doctor who decided to call himself John. Both version of the Doctor is stupidly in love with Rose, I can tell. Does that mean I am a rebound?

I don't know why I am so upset. Getting away from the Doctor is what I want, right? Was I in love with the idea of the Doctor loving me or do I truly have feeling for him? I closed myself and thought of the times with John. I did enjoy his company. I also enjoy the Doctor's company. But what does this mean?

Then everything spiraled out of control. The Doctor had to seal the breach to the other universe but he left both Rose and metacrisis doctor on the other side.

No. Just No. This wasn't supposed to... I was so confused. 

In the end, I was left alone with the Doctor once more now that Donna is also gone, having her memory erased. Seeing him standing alone, the loneliest man in the universe, how could I keep running from him? 

So I stayed in the darkness with him.

7777

I was screaming.

Why am I screaming?

Pain. So much pain.

Where am I?

I forced myself to open my eyes. I was restrained to a medical bed and there is sort of machine whirred around me.

I froze when I saw him. The Doctor. But he wasn't alone. There are other people I didn't recognize.

"We will have our forever, (name)..."

The Time Lord Victorious allowing the experiment on his so-called wife in order to prolong her lifespan.

I shouldn't have put that thought about 'not having forever' in his mind. Now I'm paying the price.

He didn't lie. He didn't harm me. He let them do the dirty work for him.

I sobbed and screamed again.

A/N: I was listening to Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine on a loop while writing this hence the title.


End file.
